Pyramid Head
Pyramid Head, also known as "'''Triangle Head'"'' (三角頭) in Japanese or The Bogeyman, is a fictional monster from the Silent Hill videogame series, introduced in the second installment, Silent Hill 2 ''as arguably the main antagonist. There it serves as a symbol of the protagonist's repressed guilt and anger over murdering his wife. He has since appeared in subsequent series entries, and featured in a minor role in ''Silent Hill: Homecoming. Description Of the creatures that appear in Silent Hill 2, Pyramid Head is one of the few that is overtly masculine in appearance, whereas the other monsters generally have feminine features to them, with the exception the Door/Abstract Daddy. Pyramid Head resembles a pale, muscular man covered with a white, blood-soaked robe reminiscent of a butcher's smock. His most outstanding feature is a large, red, triangular helmet that covers his head completely. It was reportedly designed to appear painful to wear, suggesting that it serves as some kind of punishment. In interviews with the chief artist responsible for creating the character it is stated that the initial thought process behind the pyramid shaped helm was to create an iconography of "pain". In other accounts the helmet has been described as an elaborate executioner's mask. Like the Nurses in the game, Pyramid Head wears plain white gloves with partially connected fingers, either to conserve polygons or for a unique effect. Early designs show him with a strange tattoo on his left shoulder, but this does not appear in the game. Pyramid Head is usually armed either with the Great Knife or a lightweight spear. However, he can also attack with a strangle grip, during which a black tongue-like protrusion "stabs". Similar to an attack used by other creatures in the game, he can also perform a headbutt which can cause an instant death. Lastly, he can use an extremely slow overhead chop with the Great Knife, which also causes instant death (except in Easy Mode). Pyramid Head does not speak, but grunts and moans painfully inside the helmet - his breath hisses through the helmet grilles. His actions display shocking brutality as shown during the game in two separate scenes: he sexually assaults and violently kills two Mannequins and a Lying Figure. In all of his appearances Pyramid Head punishes his victims in extremely painful and violent manners both physically and mentally. Symbolism As revealed throughout the game, Pyramid Head's appearance was a variation of the outfits of the executioners from times past, who wore red hoods and ceremonial robes to make themselves similar to Valtiel, an angel. Pyramid Head was created from "the townspeoples' idolatrous ideologies". Pyramid Head also shares traits with Valtiel, such as similar gloves, cloth stitching, and following the protagonist of the game. According to documents created for the release of Silent Hill 4: The Room, a sect of the Silent Hill cult (the "Valtiel Sect") wore the executioner's costume depicted in Silent Hill 2. In Silent Hill 2, Pyramid Head serves as a symbol of the repressed anger and guilt of the protagonist, James. Pyramid Head functions as both an executioner of Maria, and the constant tormentor and punisher of James. The fact that he's seen molesting various monsters could be symbolic to James Sunderland's sexual frustrastion, seeing that James' wife has been deceased for three years. Story role Throughout the game, Pyramid Head is a tenacious antagonist who follows James through Silent Hill for an unknown reason. Unknown to James, Pyramid Head is a physical manifestation of his guilt over his wife Mary's death. James first encountered Pyramid Head in Wood Side Apartment in a dark corridor on the third floor. Although Pyramid Head carried an executioner blade, iron bars prevented him from reaching James and killing him. Seeing no other option, Pyramid Head watched James enter the room next door. When James left the room and reentered the corridor, Pyramid Head had vanished into the darkness. James later encountered Pyramid Head a second time when he was attacking two mannequins and killed both of them and James hid in a closet. After killing the mannequins, Pyramid Head noticed James in the closet and moved towards the closet to kill him, but James was frightened and pulled out a pistol and shot Pyramid Head multiple times in the helmet. Pyramid Head shrieked in pain and staggered out of the room and retreated. Later, Pyramid Head encountered James a third time in Blue Creek Apartment, where he attacked James with his giant knife. James tried to escape, but the door was locked. Pyramid Head attempted to kill James, but James used his gun to fend off Pyramid Head. A shriek outside urged Pyramid Head to let James escape and he fled the room. Later, Pyramid Head encountered James again in a fenced room in Brookhaven Hospital. James was heading for the elevator to depart downstairs, but Pyramid Head moved in from behind and struck James down wth his knife and sent him into the fence, which broke off and sent James falling into the darkness below, while Pyramid Head watched from above. Later, Pyramid Head went to the basement of the hospital and found James, who survived the fall, and a woman who resembled his wife Mary named Maria. Pyramid Head chased the duo through the basement. James finally made it to the elevator, but at the last second, Pyramid Head caught up and stabbed Maria with a spear, killing her, but James was able to flee again, and the door slammed on Pyramid Head. Later, James found a painting in Toluca Prison, which depicted Pyramid Head with a spear with multilated corpses hanging upside down in the background, to which James thinks "it's him." Depiction in film Pyramid Head appears in the 2006 film Silent Hill, listed in the credits as "Red Pyramid" and portrayed by Roberto Campanella, where he acts again as a tenacious antagonist first encountered by Rose DaSilva in Midwich Elementary School while looking for her daughter. Pyramid Head's appearance is different from the game. Christophe Gans, the director of the film, noted that despite the name, Pyramid Head's head is actually "a basin and not a triangle at all" and that "it was impossible to make an authentic replica of the shape and actually have a real person move under it.". Pyramid Head's "very deformed body" in the game was also altered into "tall, powerful character a little like the Warrior God in Stargate.". Gans has also stated that Red Pyramid's appearance is conjured from a female perspective. In the Silent Hill: Revelation 3D sequel Pyramid Head appears again, but this time he acts like a protective force and saves the protagonist from other monsters.mutilator Category:Monsters Category:Silent Hill Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Creature Category:Masked Villain Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Spear Users Category:Brutes Category:Faceless Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Amoral Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Swordsmen Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Mascots Category:Immortals Category:Mutilators Category:Horror Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:The Heavy Category:Demon Category:Rapists